


Making friends

by FreePhoenix2235



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePhoenix2235/pseuds/FreePhoenix2235
Summary: Jacob wakes up naked and bound to a wall, with his archenemy standing right in front of him





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Contains explicit nudity and M/M interactions of a sexual nature. Don't like, don't read. Could contain triggers. No characters belong to me.

He awoke, the sleeping haze still with him. His hands were tired from hanging above his head. He tried to move, to no avail. With ferocious intensity, his mind suddenly cleared. He glanced downwards, only to find himself completely naked, bound spreadeagle onto the wall. He tried to yank himself free, but his position remained the same. Jacob Black started to panic.

A light suddenly lit up the room. The small doors in the corner opened, and Edward Cullen emerged. Jacob tensed. He was naked and defenceless, next to a bloodthirsty vampire. Just typical! Then an idea popped into his head: he could morph into a wolf, break the chains and escape easily. He concentrated with all his might on how angry he felt about being exposed. Cullen's face in front of him multiplied the anger tenfold, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shape-shift. Edward noticed his futile attempts and snickered. "I gave you an experimental drug that stops you from shifting. It also has other... imaginative uses. You'll see in due time." Black growled in frustration, once again trying to get free, and failing miserably. He stared daggers at Edward, trying to intimidate him into letting him go, but he promptly realised how ridiculous that seemed.

All the while, Edward had an amused look on his pale face. "Now there's no point in that, is there?", he asked, feigning interest. "We're going to have so much fun, I promise you!" Having said that, Edward moved closer to his prisoner. Jacob was greatly built. His chest rose and fell as he drew quickened breaths, unsure of what was going to happen, already imagining the worst.

Edward put a finger gently onto Jacob's chest. His ghostly touch made Jacob shiver, and his growls intensify. Edward started moving the finger over Jacob's taut chest, tracing his pectorals, and slowly making his way downwards. Smooth, hairless skin met his finger, and Edward, hungry for more, placed his whole hand onto Jacob's stomach, gently petting and rubbing it, like he would a dog. Jacob felt himself responding to the cold touch. He couldn't have. He shouldn't have. But he was, and he was disgusted by himself. His cock started engorging, filling with warm blood. "What have you done to me?!" - Jacob screamed in frustration, unable to believe the turn of events. Edward steadily moved his hand ever downwards, reaching Jacob's cock, and tracing it's contours. He snickered at Jacob provocatively: "The drug appears to be taking effect." Jacob was lightning-struck. He could feel Edward's hand ghosting over his skin. He could feel the desire pooling inside his core. Edward suddenly grasped his cock, and Jacob whined, hating his body for betraying him.

"Don't worry puppy, you'll love this, shh!", Edward mused, placing his other hand onto Jacob's chest, rubbing it rhythmically, and arousing the wolf even more. He started moving the hand around Jacob's cock with languid strokes up and down, carefully watching the wolf-boy for any reactions to his ministrations. Jacob's lips were parted, his breathing having quickened, coming in erratic gasps. Edward smiled, quickening his pace, feeling Jacob's cock pulsing in his hand. All the while, Jacob's mind was playing a losing game of trying to establish control over his body. It fought with all it's strength, but the cold hand was beginning to feel oh-so-good around his straining erection, and it was putting every other thought aside, his only goal being completion, and he was nearing it, fast!

Edward could feel the cock in his hand pulsing. He could hear Jacob's rasping breaths, see his flushed cheeks, but when he focused on his eyes, he saw only cold hatred. He wouldn't have that! He kept up his pace, hearing Jacob's involuntary moans as he prepared to cum. Edward could see his balls draw up in preparation. Jacob was practically _there_. Just one more stroke... The hand withdrew.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha…" He bucked his hips as much as his bonds allowed, but his engorged blazing-hot cockhead met only cool, stale air. God, he wanted release so much! His whole body ached for it, every single molecule of his existence needed to feel the pleasure to be had. Just one more stroke, but no, he was denied! "You fucking leech! Untie me right now so I can kill you with my bare…" A primal scream tore his throat by its sheer intensity, as red-hot pain flared across his bare stomach, increasing in intensity with every whip lash delivered by his captor. The lashes kept coming, hitting his abdomen, his chest, his thighs, and a few even grazed his cock and balls. The pain was so severe, so intense, and so unexpected that his body fought to keep it at bay and to keep it from consuming him whole. Screams made his throat sore, adding to the pain already present. Sounds reverberated off the dungeon walls, to be picked up by Jacob's super-human hearing, intensified a thousand times, which also added to his suffering. The sudden pain and suffering put his body on the verge of collapse, tears streaming freely from his eyes, throat screaming feebly from soreness. Jacob felt himself blacking out. As the world spun out of focus, the last thing his overwhelmed brain chose to focus on were his captor's words: "A fitting punishment for your cruel words, don't you think?"

* * *

Jacob slowly regained consciousness. He felt really sore, and his head throbbed really bad. He slowly opened his eyes, and as he regained his bearings, flesh-memories assaulted his brain, making him suddenly gasp for air, certain the whipping would continue any second now! Panic swelled inside him, making his breaths shallow and irregular. He tried to shield his face and make himself as small as possible, when he realised he was being held in place, which did nothing to calm his panic and distress. He closed his eyes, dreading the slashes of the whip, expecting the pain any second now. I took him a full minute to realise the pain he was expecting was strangely absent. He looked around, turning his head as much as he could, to notice there was no-one with him. He was alone in this dark and moist place of torment. The next thing he noticed is that he was slowly suffocating. His breathing was shallow, ragged and irregular. He wasn't getting enough oxygen! He will die! The panic rose as his vision became blurry. He needed to calm himself down! Jacob closed his eyes, attempting to even out his breathing, but it wasn't working very well. He needed to focus. His mind tried to focus on a mental exercise his tribe taught him, designed to calm his panic. In his mind, Jake envisioned his body, filled with coloured gas. ¸On every exhale, he imagined darkness and tension was leaving him, and on every inhale, the coloured gas of calmness and tranquility filled him. He kept on breathing, still overtaken by panic, which was slowly but surely being replaced by peace and calm. His body gradually relaxed. The throbbing in his head slowly gave way to calmness and control. He was, for the moment, all right.

Now that Jake was calm, and in no immediate danger, he could assess his situation, and hopefully attempt escape from this hell. He was bound and chained. As much as tried to free himself, the chains remained unyielding. _Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? The fucking leech must have kidnapped me, but why? What does he want from me? Why can't I shift?_ Endless questions plagued the werewolfs' mind, but as much as he pondered the questions, he was no closer to attaining answers. After seemingly days, he slipped into a restless sleep, blissfully unaware that his life is about to take anoher turn for the worse.


End file.
